Faded Pictures
by Tazflyer
Summary: With the spring concert looming will an estranged mother and Daughter be able to mend their bond and make amends


Hello my peeps, sorry haven't written anything in a bit, job had pretty much had a strangle hold on my life. This can be read as a stand alone but if you want to read the hidden dangers trilogy before hand go a read it.

Disclaimer: Transformers and its characters are owned by Hasbro, the other characters are people that I made up. The song in this fic is owned by Everlife

Faded Pictures

It was a typical sunny afternoon at Jasper high. Jack, Miko and Raf was sitting bored in music class as the teacher was droning on about the history of great composers of Europe. She was currently discussing Bach when she glanced at the clock and noticed that the class was nearly over so she decided to switch gears and discuss something else.

"_Ok class, as you all know the annual spring concert is coming up in 7 weeks. Along with the orchestra and the school's concert guard performing, I have a several slots open for individual performances, as well a group performers. so I'd figure I open the opportunity to my classes first before I announce it school wide. If any of you wish to participate please sign up as soon as possible because practices for the concert start next week for both the orchestra and concert guard during class and after school. Deadline for early sign-ups is this Friday, so don't lolly-gag." _

[Bell rings]

Everyone piles out of class and starts heading out the school. The kids split up to head to their lockers before meeting up with Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee to head to the base. Since Sapphire and Opal had a free period they were picked up by smokescreen earlier that day. Miko was heading outside when her cell phone went off. She saw that it was Keiko and quickly picked up.

"_Keiko, hi"_

"_Miko, how are you?"_

"_I'm great, how's Lao?"_

"_He's one the other line."_

"_Hi Mimi"_

"_Lao, I'm not 10."_

She opens the passenger door and gets inside Bulkhead. When she's secured he pulls away from the curb and follows Arcee and Bumblebee.

"_So how are things?"_

"_My catering business is really starting to take off. I've never been more busy."_

"_My clinic has expanded thanks to the trust that father left. I now able to help more people get the care that they need and deserve."_

_"That's great you two, I'm very proud of you both." _

A short silence crept up before she asked the painful question.

"_So how's mom?"_

"_She had sold the house and moved to an apartment in Osaka, we haven't spoken much." _said Lao

"_I guess things got too much for her after the funeral. Everything just reminded her of dad."_

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Keiko decided to lighten the mood and started asking about what she's been up to.

"_How are things with you and your friends?"_

"_Well Jack's working, Raf had joined the AV club and has really revolutionized the way they do things. They've made him club president only after a week. Sapph and Opal had a visit from their mother and it actually went well."_

"_What about you?"_ asked Lao

"_You know me, still the little hell-raiser of Jasper."_

"_What about school?"_

"_There is the annual spring concert that's coming up, the teacher said that there are a few slots open for performers."_

"_You going to sign up aren't you?" _asked Keiko

"_Haven't really thought about it."_

"_What do you love to perform"_

"_And we know you can sing" _said Lao

"_I don't have any songs" _

"_What about that purple notebook with your poems I packed it with your belongings when we moved you to grandfathers." _

"_I didn't bring it with me."_

"_I can have it mailed to you in two-three day tops" _

"_Ok, Ok talk about twisting my arm."_

"_And keep us posted of the date for the concert as soon as you find out."_

Miko looks ahead and sees the base approaching.

"_Look I gotta go about to hit a tunnel."_

"_Ok Miko, love you" _said Keiko

"_Watch your mail" _said Lao

"_Bye love you too" _[hangs up]

Miko sighs heavily as she puts her phone back into pocket.

"_Everything ok?" _asked Bulkhead

"_Looks like I'll be performing in our schools concert."_

"_Concert?"_

The Autobots come to a stop and the kids hop out. They step back and let them transform to their bi-ped modes as Raf explains to them that their school holds two major concerts every school year to showcase the students talents either through singing, dancing or playing an instrument.

"_This sounds like an interesting concept." _said Optimus walking up to the group

"_Is it possible that we can see this concert?" _asked Bumblebee through clicks and beeps

_I don't think it's wise for all of us to be out in the opening like that" _said Ratchet

"_Well I can send a wireless feed back to base through a secure channel." _suggested Raf

"_Actually the concert is held at the town theater which has an outdoor stage so you guys can watch in person but remain hidden at the same time." _said Jack

"_That sounds like a plan" _said Bulkhead

"_When is this event suppose to take place?" _said Optimus

"_In about a month and a half." _said Miko

Sapphire and Opal looked up from the sketchbooks and walked over to the others _"And we already have outfits designed for Miko's musical debut." _Said Sapphire

"_Well your performing with me then."_

"_Duh, we already signed up." _said Opal

"_I don't really have much for musical talent so I'll volunteer as an usher or something." _said Jack

"_The AV club is already working on the lights and sound equipment for that night." _said Raf

"_Well then Lets get started." _said Miko

The weeks leading up to the concert had been quite hectic, the twins were working on the designs for the performance all the while practicing with Miko on their pieces for the concert much to Ratchets chagrin. Jack and Raf had been assisting the girls with getting the sound right. While balancing their responsibilities at home. As the night was getting closer Miko's brother and sister were also having a trying time, negotiating a truce with their mother and convincing her to come with them to see Miko with little success. Hun even tried to talk to her but to no avail.

"_You are definitely mother and daughter, you both are stubborn to no end."_

"_You turned my daughter against me, made her feel that I was a monster."_

"_No mother, it was you. You resented Miko, hated her because she lived while Mako didn't. You wished for her to die." _said Lao

"_We were there for her when you weren't. Every time that she had something important and you didn't show up, it hurt her. She never showed it but we knew it did. She wanted you to be there, you were just to selfish and cold hearted to realize that."_ said Keiko

"_Get out."_

All three left her apartment and headed downstairs.

"_That woman will never change. It was foolish for us to even think that she might." _said Hun as they got outside

"_We will be there for her and supporting her all the way." _said Lao

"_I will see you both at the airport tomorrow evening." _said Hun

All three bowed to each other and parted ways all the while being watched by Miko's mother. Later that night she is sitting on her bed with a book in her hands flipping through the pages she looked a the photos of the past. Some were of her husband during their wedding, some where of them with their children. Then she got to the photos of Miko, that's when the scowl turned into a look of sadness as she saw all of her accomplishments. Accepting the first place trophy for a kendo tournament, bowing to her sensei as she earns her black belt for Karate. Her during and after her piano recital. Tears started falling from her eyes as she looks at these pictures and realizes that she has missed out on a lot and that in fact it was her fault that she missed them. _"I will not make that same mistake again."_

She gets up out of bed and goes into her office shutting the door behind her.

The next evening she is arriving at a car rental place at the airport to pick up her car so she could head to Jasper.

Today was the big day the school was all a buzz about tonight's concert and that the Autobots were introduced to another school concept…..Half days. So the kids were at the base a little earlier than normal, much to Ratchets joy. Later they were dropped off at the concert hall so they could get ready while Optimus and the other will join them later. While Raf and Jack were helping with the set-up Miko and the twins were getting ready back stage while the band was warming up. When three familiar faces came back to see them. Miko's face lit up as she saw them she gets up and hugs them.

"_I'm so glad you guys could make it." _

"_We wouldn't miss this for the world." _said Hun

"_Front row center" _said Keiko

"_Cheering you on, Mimi"_

The twins snickered at her nickname

"_Lao" _she said annoyed

He kisses her forehead and heads out with the others to there seats. Soon others started arriving as jack led them to their seats. Optimus and the others were already in place so they can watch. Raf was in the sound booth giving the directions to the rest of the AV club that was working the lights.

"_Alright mike, lower the house lights and raise the stage." _

The lights were shifted accordantly as the music teacher came out on stage.

"_Cue spotlight."_

The spotlight followed the music teacher to center stage as she approached the microphone.

"_Good Evening, friends, family and Honored guest. Welcome to the Jasper High school annual spring concert."_

The audience applauded at the greeting and fell silent.

"_Tonight you are in for a treat for the ears as our students showcase talents from Singing to dancing, to our orchestra. So sit back relax and enjoy the show."_

The crowd once again applaud as she walks from the microphone and towards the conductors stand. She places an ear piece microphone on her head and speaks again. _"We begin with Ludwig van Beethoven symphony no.9 from piano concerto no.5" _she taps on the stand and raises the baton the students raise the instruments. From the first wave, the strings were heard and the concert began.

The Orchestra portion and the chorus portions had finished and was about an hour and a half in when it came time for intermission so people could stretch and smoke outside the kids went out the back to see how the Autobots were enjoying themselves.

"_So what do you guys think?" _asked Raf

"_I have to admit so far this concert is quite enjoyable." _said Ratchet

"_There's such a mixture of music that was unknown to us and that it could come together is amazing." _said Optimus

"_We can't wait for the second half." _said Bumblebee

"_Speaking of which we gotta get back so we can get ready for our performances ." _said Sapphire

"_See you after the show." _said Bulkhead

After intermission Jack had made sure everyone got to their seats and was surprised when he saw a familiar face walk up to him. He handed her a program and escorted her to a empty seat near the rest of Miko's family. Hun had noticed her but was unable to say anything as the second half had begun with once again the music teacher came on stage and introduced the second half performers. The performers came and went leaving the Autobots entertained some of the comedy acts nearly caused them to blow their cover from laughing. Sapphire and Opals duets floored the crowd. Finally it came time for Miko's showcase, when she was introduced she came out in a pink and black dress with a bell skirt that was mid thigh length in the front and calf length in the back with alternating layers of Pink and black . The bodice was black with magenta and carnation pink petals coming from the skirt level up to her chest, black pants fishnet gauntlets and fedora complete her look as she walks over to the electric keyboard on stage. Sapphire and Opal were at their spots holding instruments of their own with other band members waiting for her. She looks up at the sound booth and slightly nods at Raf who hit's the switch to begin the background music. She looks at the crowd to see her brother grandfather and sister smiling at her, then looks right ahead to see none other than her mother. The song started but Miko was to much in shock that her mom was in the Audience.

"_What's going on?" _asked the drummer

"_Did Miko just forget the words?" _asked Opal

Sapphire walked up to Miko to ask if she was alright. Raf had stopped the track to restart it and Miko ran off stage. Leaving the crowd to wonder what was happening. _"Cut the stage lights." _said Raf

The house light came back on and the stage lights were turned off as Sapphire and Opal followed her.

Raf and Jack came backstage and found Miko kneeling on the ground holding herself and hyperventilating.

"_Miko what happened?" _asked Sapphire

"_I'll get some water for her." _said Raf

"_Her mom is here." _said Jack

"_What the heck is she doing here?" _said Opal

"_I guess she came all this way to watch me fail." _said Miko through gasps

"_Here Miko" _Raf gave her the glass of water as her music teacher came into the back to see what was going on.

"_Is everything alright?" _

"_Yeah, we just need a few minutes. Small case of stage fright." _said Jack

"_Alright let me calm the crowd down and come back when your ready."_

Sapphire's cell goes off she picks it up on the first ring, she hands the phone to Miko.

"_Someone wants to speak to you."_

"_Hello"_

"_Miko, you ok?"_

"_I'm fine Bulk"_

"_You don't sound fine."_

"_I got startled when I saw my mom, that's all"_

"_You talked back to Megatron, you snuffed an insecticon, and you survived being shot." _

"_All this time mom has never been there for me and now she just shows up out of the blue." _

"_Maybe this is just a first step into making amends. Let this be the opportunity to say what you felt, don't hide and let it slip away."_

Just then they heard chanting on stage, Miko gets up and walks near the stage to hear the band and everyone chanting her name.

"_You hear that? They want to hear what you have to say." _

"_Let's get out there and rock their world." _said Opal

Miko hands Sapphires cell back to her as everyone heads back to their places.

Miko cleans her face a little and walks out on stage as the chants turn into applause as she returns to the keyboard.

The house lights dim and the stage lights turn up and the drummer taps his sticks in count then the music starts up again.

"_You never take_

_Take this time to really look._

_Look at the one_

_The one I really am._

_You try to fit _

_To fit me in your perfect box._

_You let me slip between the cracks_

_Now I've faded_

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't want to be._

_Yeah I've faded_

_My true colors gone._

_Like a picture that no body sees."_

She looks at her mother when she sings the next stanza to drive the message home.

"_I bet you don't _

_Don't even know my favorite song_

_You tell me how_

_How I should wear my hair_

_You wanna change_

_Everything I ever was._

_Try to erase me_

_Till I'm not there._

_Now I've faded_

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't want to be._

_Yeah I've faded _

_My true colors gone._

_Like a picture that no body sees._

_Now I'm faded like I never was _

_Till I don't really know my self._

_Yeah I'm faded _

_Into what you want _

_But I'm not taking it to well_

_I don't want to be you little picture-perfect pretty girl_

_Who's got nothing to say._

_I not gonna wait around…..let you run my whole life down_

_So you can watch me fade away."_

[Instrumental Break]

During the intrumental break her mother let the words of sink in and made her reilize that she was truly at fault for the relationship going so wrong.

_You try to fit _

_To fit me in your perfect box._

_You let me slip between the cracks_

_Now I've faded_

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't want to be._

_Yeah I've faded_

_My true colors gone._

_Like a picture that no body sees._

_Now I'm faded like I never was _

_Till I don't really know my self._

_Yeah I'm faded _

_Into what you want _

_But I'm not taking it to well_

_I'm faded….hate it _

_Slipping away as I disappear in the dark_

_I'm jaded...hate it_

_So far away from who i was at the start _

_I'm faded….hate it _

_Slipping away as I disappear in the dark_

_I'm faded….hate it _

___So far away from who i was at the start _"

The song ends with the lights cutting out. A second later thunderous applauds erupts from the audience as the lights comeback on and the band take their bows

Sapphire nudging her forward. As she took her bows she looks out to the crowd and sees her family standing and applauding and looks over to where her mother was sitting and notices she wasn't there. The music teacher came out and thanked everyone for coming.

"_Cue house lights and close curtain" _said Raf

Everyone had left leaving only friends and family waiting for them students outside. The teacher had thanked everyone for putting on a great performance and would see them at school. All the students headed out to meet up with family then head home or to hang out. Miko's family met her and each gave her a hug.

"_Thanks guys but I wish mom had stayed."_

"_We didn't think she would come, we had gotten into a huge argument the night before." _said Keiko

"_At least she showed up to something."_

"_We must be going as well, but I want you to remember that we love you and we will always be there." _

Miko gave them one last hug before heading over to Jack and the others to celebrate.

Later that night she was wide awake and figured her mom couldn't of just left. She gets out of bed and climbs out the window to find Bulkhead on curbside duty. Sensing that she was outside he unlocks the door and she climbs in. _"Can't sleep?"_

"_I need to find my mom, can you help?"_

Soon enough they drive up to a motel outside of Jasper, it had started raining. She gets out and heads to the office a few minutes later she comes back out and heads up the stairs and stops in front of room 219.

Inside the room light was still on as her mother was just finished packing her over night bag when she heard a knock on the door. When she opens it she sees a soaked Miko in her pajamas standing there.

"_Miko, it is in the middle of the night. You should be at you host home asleep."_

"_Why did you leave?"_

"_Come inside."_

After Miko was ushered in she closed the door behind her. She gave Miko a towel and sat her down.

"_you ran off stage when you saw me"_

"_Because this was the first time you came to anything that was important to me."_

"_You are wrong I was always there." _

"_Don't lie to me, you were never there."_

Miko's mother gave her the photo album and look though the pictures when she got to the ones of her tournaments she stopped.

"_I never saw these." _

"_I was the one who took these."_

Miko looked at her with confused eyes as her mother continued

"_I was so angry at myself for not appreciating the things that I had. It took me loosing them to see how wrong I was. To be there for you should have been my first priority. Can you ever forgive me?"_

Miko looked at her mother and gave her a hug letting the book fall of her lap. Tears fell from her eyes as she was pulled closer and was embraced by her mother.

The next morning finds Miko in bed still in her mothers embrace. Her mother knowing that this is the beginning of a new start for her and Miko.

A/N: wow that took me about 6 hours, maybe it's because I stopped for a break watching disc 1 of season one of Transformers Prime. Well hope you enjoy.


End file.
